1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional printing system, a printer stores print setting information corresponding to each user. The printer searches the print setting information. The printer applies the searched print setting information (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-240029).
Usually, when the user uses a printer driver, the user can designate print setting information tailored to the particular model of the printer, which includes common or generic (general) print setting information shared by many models of printers and augmented print setting information for the particular features of that model of the printer. However, when the user uses a universal printer driver or when print processing is executed without using a printer driver, namely by a direct printing method, the user cannot designate the augmented print setting information.